Batman: Atlantis
by Copperhead4
Summary: An elseworld story combining two different heroes origins. Thomas Wayne rescues a mysterious woman he finds inside a ship. Atlanna, princess of Atlantis.


**Chapter 1: Ship Wreck**

* * *

"Mr Wayne." One of the crew called down to him as he climbed up the gangway. "We didn't expect you to be here, sir."

"Well, I wasn't that far away when I got the news. I thought I'd come down and make sure everyone was alright." Thomas answered as he stepped onto the deck of the ship, known as the Final Offer, offering his hand to the crew member with a smile. "I didn't catch your name. Mr…"

"Teach. Randall Teach." He said taking his hand and shaking it firmly. Mr Teach was a young man with light blue eyes and a large nose. Like most of the crew he wore the standard dark blue uniform with a high visibility jacket over that. The orange hard hat he wore didn't disguise the fact that he was bald. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Wayne." He said with a nervous smile.

Mr Teach hurried off, before returning with a second hard hat and high visibility jacket. The crew member offered him the clothes and waited patiently for him to put them on before leading him to the ship's captain.

The Final Offer had suffered through a terrible storm last night before coming into dock this morning. When Thomas had heard the new he'd hurried down as soon as he could. Thomas was a doctor first and foremost, if there were people in need of his help he'd make sure he was there to offer it. Even if he hadn't been a doctor the crew and ship where part of Wayne Enterprises, as part of the Wayne family he needed to make sure that everyone was okay.

From what he had seen of the Final Offer so far, however, there didn't seem to be any damage. That was a good sign he thought but it didn't mean that some of the crew hadn't been injured.

Thomas was led up to the ships bridge, where the captain could be found. With a brief introduction, the captain thanked Mr Teach before sending him back to his duties. The captain introduced himself as Rumlow. He was a heavy set man with two chins and a short, greying beard covering his face. He wore a white captain's uniform that still looked a little damp.

"Rather surprising that you came down yourself Mr Wayne." Captain Rumlow said. "I'm sure there are others in the company that could have been sent to sort this business out."

Thomas smiled. "I heard that the ship ran into some trouble and I wanted to make sure everyone was alright. In person."

"Oh." Captain Rumlow said with a polite smile. "All the cargo is accounted for so far. Where still checking everything. Once that's done we can start unloading and then we should be…"

"Captain?" Thomas interrupted. "I'm sure we can talk about cargo later on. Right know I'm more concerned with the welfare of the crew."

"Oh?" Captain Rumlow asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes. Was anyone injured during the storm? Any medical concerns? I'm a doctor, if there's anyone in need of help just let me know." Thomas explained.

Captain Rumlow had a look of surprise on his face. He then gave Thomas a much more genuine smile. "Uh, no. No sir. We checked with everyone on board. Everyone accounted for, everyone in good health." He explained before amending his words. "There was one man. Something breached the hull on the starboard bow. Manged to dislocate his shoulder." He told Thomas with sympathetic look. "But we treated him right away, sent him to a hospital as soon as we docked."

Thomas was relieved to hear that the crew member had gotten proper treatment but he had to ask. "Something breeched the hull?" Thomas had only heard about the storm, he'd heard nothing about a collision.

"Oh, yes." Captain Rumlow said. "Must be pretty big too. Considering how fast the water started coming in. We manged to seal off the flooded sections with the bulkheads, so we didn't have too much trouble with it." Rumlow explained. "No idea what caused it though. Not yet anyway."

"Would you mind if I had a look?" Thomas asked. He was suddenly very curious about this collision.

"Where still pumping the water out but it should be safe." He wasn't about to refuse the CEO of the company he worked for.

The steel of the hull had been torn open. The breech lay above the water, so no more water was coming in. Inside however, the water remained at shin height. It was luck they had been able to close the bulkheads, Thomas thought, there was no way they would have been able to mend the hole during the storm. It was a large hole, with the metal having been bent inwards with some force.

Thomas thought that was strange but he would be the first to admit he didn't know anything about ships, so it might be nothing. His curiosity satisfied Thomas turned to leave, his feet splashing softly as he moved through the water. He watched his step, carefully keeping an eye out for anything hidden below the water so he didn't trip. He had taken a few steps when he noticed something swirling through around his feet. Blood. Dark red ribbons moving through the water. Something was in here and from the amount of blood it was badly hurt.

Thomas began following the gruesome trail down the corridor, the water growing redder the closer he got to the source. Thomas could think of only two possibilities of as he got closer. The first being that it was some kind of sea animal thrown in by the storm, which was sad but not nearly as bad as the second possibility. It was person.

One of the crew who had been over looked or a stowaway trapped when the bulkheads had closed. "Hello?" Thomas called out as he followed the blood towards a collection of pipes. He heard shift in the water, sending out ripples from behind the pipes. Thomas stepped forward.

There, behind the pipes was a young women. She was sitting in the water, her head slumped against the wall and her eyes closed. She looked half drowned with pale skin and her soaked blonde hair. She had her right hand resting amongst the pipes, while her left hand was covering a wound on her side.

Her condition wasn't good. She had lost a lot of blood, forced to sit in cold water for most of the night and only now receiving medical attention. Her chances weren't good but he had to try. Kneeling down in the water Thomas checked for a pulse. It was weak but there. Next he checked the wound which turned out, to his relief, to be not that deep. The woman was wearing some kind of scaled orange armour which had likely saved her life. Now that he was really look Thomas realised how strange her clothing was. He had no time to dwell on it though, she was still in danger.

Suddenly the woman began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be bright blue. She seemed to struggle with keeping them open.

Thomas placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head slowly turned to face him. Her eyes widened in shock when her eyes finally landed on his face and she gulped down a breath. "Don't try to move." Thomas told her softly but sternly. "I'm a doctor, I can help- AAH!"

She had grabbed his forearm with unbelievable strength. The sudden pain and the cracking sound let Thomas know that she had fractured his ulna. She wretched his arm from her shoulder before shoving him with enough force to send him crashing into the wall, fracturing two of his ribs.

Thomas feel to his knees with a splash, wincing from the pain. He looked back at the women. She seemed to be exhausted and in agony but that wasn't going to stop her. She pulled her right hand from the piping, clutching at a large, triangular spear. With a roar she swung it down at Thomas, who dove out of the way just in time. The spear crashed into the floor with a thunk, punching a hole through the floor. She pulled the spear free and took another swing at Thomas. He dodge it and the point of the spear sliced into the wall as the metal screamed.

Thomas was far enough down the corridor that the woman was once again hidden behind the pipes. That didn't stop her though. Even though she couldn't move the woman took another swing at where she thought Thomas was. It came nowhere near him but the shaft of the spear did hit the pipes, causing them to bend and buckle from the strike.

It seemed that her attacks used up what little strength she had left because she was suddenly quiet. The only sound in the room was the water draining through the hole in the floor.

Thomas climbed to his feet bracing himself against the wall. He moved back towards the women, carefully though. He didn't want to be attacked again. She didn't move as he got closer. Peeking around the pipes he saw that she had fallen into unconsciousness. He knew she wasn't dead because she was taking slow, laboured breaths.

Thomas took a few deep breaths himself. To calm him down and to try and ease his pain. He looked down at his fractured arm, broken with one hand.

A normal woman of her size and musculature shouldn't have been able to fracture his arm so easily and she certainly shouldn't have been able to buckle metal. There was only one explanation that Thomas could see.

Indian Hill.

That nightmarish place that had caused so much suffering. Experimenting on people, torturing them, given them abilities. When Thomas had found out about that place, what it was doing, he'd stopped it and saved as many as he could. That had been a few months ago though it felt like a life time. There was no other explanation he could see to how this woman possessed such abilities. He was the only person that could help her and there was only one person that could help him.

Hoping the water hadn't drowned it, Thomas reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and pulled out the antenna with his teeth since he couldn't use his other hand. He quickly made the call.

"Lucius. I need your help."

* * *

This is a new story I'm trying. A combination of batman and aquaman something you rarely see I think.

A short chapter to start off with. I was originally going to make this story a part of a lot of different batman au's but decided to just make this idea it own story. Updates will take a while.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
